1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor drive apparatus for an electric forklift.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an industrial vehicle, there is an electric forklift having a battery as a source of power. The electric forklift (hereinafter, may simply be referred to as forklift) includes a traveling motor transmitting the power to front wheels which are traveling wheels (drive wheels), a hydraulic actuator motor (steering motor) transmitting the power to a hydraulic pump that controls a turning angle (steering angle) of rear wheels which are turning wheels, a hydraulic actuator motor (cargo-handling motor) transmitting the power to a hydraulic pump that controls a lifting body, and electric power conversion devices which respectively drive the traveling motor, the steering motor and the cargo-handling motor.